dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пасхальные яйца (Inquisition)
Игра Dragon Age: Инквизиция изобилуют отсылками, трибьютами и пасхалками, оставленными разработчиками. Наиболее полный их список приведён ниже, некоторые повторяют отсылки из Dragon Age: Начало и Dragon Age II. Отсылки к играм Dragon Age: Начало *В Западном пределе после установки ориентира «Прямой путь» появляется сообщение: «Дать тебе лестницу, чтобы ты у меня с шеи слез?». Это отсылка к реплике Стража, которую тот произносит при создании персонажа и выборе ожесточенного голоса. *Если сказать стражнице у ворот Редклифа, что вы от Инквизиции, она ответит: «Ну конечно, а я императрица Орлея». В похожей манере на слова Стража о принадлежности к Ордену отвечает храмовник Кэррол, охраняющий переправу озера Каленхад: «Ну конечно, а я королева Антивы». *Железный Бык, представляя Инквизитору «Боевых Быков», скажет что Стёжка делает отменные целебные зелья, которые, правда, чудовищны на вкус; Стёжка ответит: «Потому что это припарки, босс. Их не пить нужно». Это отсылка к целебным припаркам из первой части, анимация питья которых идентична питью всех прочих продуктов травничества. *Мать Жизель в склоке с Дорианом говорит: «Ваш болтливый язык не делает вам чести». Это напоминает ссору Алистера с магом Круга, за которой Страж застанет его при первой встрече; маг скажет: «Твоя болтливость не делает тебе чести». Эта же фраза может промелькнуть в диалоге Дориана с Кассандрой. *Сэра может упомянуть, что в детстве играла с маленькой расписной шкатулкой. Эту шкатулку Друзьям Рыжей Дженни передал Страж в ходе квеста . *Как и в предыдущих частях, в этой можно также встречаются сырные головы, самая известная из них — сырный щит Ломоть судьбы, который покоится на скале в Крествуде. *Блэкволл во время путешествий по Внутренним землям может предостеречь отряд от употребления сыра в редклифской таверне, что является отсылкой к предупреждающей надписи, которую Страж мог видеть в одной из местных таверн. *В Западном пределе можно найти амулет Ошейник Китти, который принадлежал демону желания из DLC «Каменная пленница». *Варрик, описывая Дориану свою первую встречу с Корифеем, скажет, что «чай с плюшками» они не распивали, а самого Старшего опишет так: «Аарргх, я порождение тьмы!» Это отсылка к Сигрун из DLC «Пробуждение», которая на слова Стража о том, что он уже встречал Архитектора, скажет: «И на что похожа встреча с порождением тьмы? „Привет, я порождение! Не желаете чаю?“.». *В одной из бесед Лелиана говорит, что вечеринку можно считать неудачной, если чье-нибудь белье не пришпилили к церковной доске объявлений. Это отсылка к сцене из DLC «Песнь Лелианы». Dragon Age II * Более того, вышеупомянутые слова Варрика аналогичны реплике саркастичного Хоука, когда тот впервые приходит в клан Сабре и говорит, что не рассчитывает, будто они смогут все вместе сесть выпить чая с плюшками. * Хардинг на вопрос, что нового, может поделиться, что приходил Варрик и рассказывал ей историю про рыжие бархатцы. Это отсылка к личному квесту Авелин , в котором по её просьбе Хоук доставил Доннику букет бархатцев. * Если поговорить с Дорианом после квеста , он спросит, не пробовал ли Инквизитор ветчину, которую подавали на приёме, имеющую вкус отчаяния, а Варрик упомянет её в беседе с Блэкволлом. В DLC «Клеймо убийцы» в таком же контексте упоминают сыр, который слуги предлагали попробовать Хоуку и Таллис. * В главах «Трудной жизни» Варрика есть явные намеки на друзей из Киркволла, таких как Авелин, Мерриль и Изабела. * А прототипом для героини его «Мечей и щитов» послужила Авелин. * Леди Мантильон упоминает, что один из ее мужей погиб в замке Эн, что является отсылкой к диалогу между Хоуком и стражником на званом вечере герцога Проспера. * Во время квеста в верхней комнате по пути к выросту красного лириума можно найти статуи трех пиратов: Пэйсли Пита, Ножеухой Джан и Леворукого Роули из квеста Пираты и их проклятия. Более того, Пит стоит в позе короля пиратов, Генри Моргана. А в Западном пределе у Великанской лестницы стоит башня, в которой можно вновь найти пиратов, но в виде статуэток поменьше и в несколько иных позах. Mass Effect *Во время квеста в замке Каэр Осуин, на востоке от коридора, где Инквизитор найдет ученика Кассандры, к стене прибита голова крогана. *В комнате трофеев в Зимнем дворце также есть голова крогана. *Во время квеста в поместье герцога Бастьена при включенном режиме свободной камеры также можно найти голову крогана. *Еще один кроган встречается в мультиплеере – в комнате трофеев Орлесианского замка. *За столом ставки командования Каллен может обронить, что собирается откалибровать требушеты. Это отсылка к калибровкам Гарруса. *Варрик и Сэра упоминают в разговоре "гибкость и длину рук". Это фраза из диалога между Гаррусом и Шепардом. *Можно услышать, как сестры церкви говорят: "Приди, дитя мое, и я подарю тебе объятия. В моих руках покоится вечность". Это отсылка к фразе "обними вечность", которую азари произносят при слиянии разумов. *Коул может сказать: "Старое имя жжет под броней, которая не должна быть в пору, освещенный лицами детей, которых он не смог спасти". Это отсылка ко снам Шепарда в третьей части. *Трон магов выполнен в виде ретранслятора массы. *Люди Инквизиции, спасенные по квесту , удивляются приходу Инквизитора точно так же, как Кен и Гебби, если Шепард их спас. *В песне "The Dawn Will Come" есть слова, отсылающие к Шепарду (чья фамилия произошла от слова "shepherd" – пастырь): "The shepherd's lost and his home is far, keep to the stars, the dawn will come (Пастырь блуждает, и дом его далёк, продолжай двигаться к звездам, рассвет придет)". *Если взять Дориана на миссию в DLC "Нисхождение", он посетует, как медлительны местные лифты, и предложит оснастить их музыкальным сопровождением, что является отсылкой к лифтам Цитадели. Jade Empire *В одном из диалогов Коул может сказать: "Он учит их сражаться со скрытым пороком, часть славной стратегии", – что является отсылкой к мастеру Ли. *Коул и Солас обсуждают войну в Тени, которая велась в сознании ребенка. Это может быть отсылкой к Дикому Цветку, ум которой пытались захватить духи. *Каллен может поведать Инквизитору о своей сестре, которая умеет находить его, где бы он ни был. Такой же способностью обладает жена Подкаблучника Хоу. Knights of the Old Republic *Коул может сказать: "Все это время он был их врагом, но она заставила его забыть, чтобы он мог измениться", – что является отсылкой к Дарту Ревану, которому Бастила Шан стерла память, чтобы он стал союзником джедаев и отринул темную сторону. *В Зимнем дворце можно услышать, как двое аристократов обсуждают правила Ханойской башни – реально существующей игры, которая встречается в большинстве игр BioWare. The Legend of Zelda *У торговца в Свистящих пустошах на столе находится щит, ключ и свеча, что является отсылкой к нескольким торговцам, в инвентаре которых в таком же порядке встречается магический щит, маленькие ключи и свеча. Plants vs. Zombies *На ферме Линдена в Крествуде рядами растут гигантские цветы, а рядом можно найти трупы. *Рядом с упомянутым выше местом можно обнаружить книгу "Растения против трупов": битва на мысе Попрошайки (ориг. Battle of Pauper's Cap) носит переиначенное название компании-разработчика – PopCap; описанная тактика повторяет тактику из игры; рассказчик по имени Давет Безумный является отсылкой к Безумному Дэйву из игры. *В оригинальном тексте этой же книги есть прямые упоминания названий других игр PopCap: Bejeweled, Bookworm и Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Dark Souls II *Время от времени на территории Скайхолда появляется лорд Бродяга, который при диалоге будет задавать Инквизитору по одному вопросу на знание мира. За три верных ответа он вручит молот под названием Ложка-оплошка, которая, вероятно, является отсылкой к половнику служанки. Отсылки к литературным произведениям *Признание лириумщиков является отсылкой к произведению Томаса де Квинси "Исповедь англичанина, употребляющего опиум". *В башне у Великанской лестницы Западного предела небольшие статуэтки трех пиратов, вероятно, символизируют лилипутов, а связанный скелет – Гулливера из романов Джонатана Свифта. *В кодексе об орлесианском театре есть пьеса "Зажжение света" (ориг. The Setting of the Light), место действия которой и персонажи являются отсылкой к выдуманной пьесе из рассказа, включенного в сборник "Король в желтом" Роберта Чамберса. *Название квеста и слова самого Имшэля повторяют первую строку романа "Моби Дик" Германа Мелвилла. *Жозефина обручена с лордом Отранто, который является отсылкой к роману Хораса Уолпола "Замок Отранто". *Имя Железного Быка может быть отсылкой к Ли Кую из "Речных заводей" Ши Найаня, который известен так же под кличкой Тай Ниу или Железный Вол. *Операция является отсылкой к "Сговору остолопов" Джона Тула. * В Изумрудных могилах возле лесозаготовки, расположенной рядом с разрывом, можно найти записку со строкой: "Жил однажды мужчина в Хоссберге (ориг. There once was a Man from Hosseberg)". Это отсылка к известному лимерику. *Коул может сказать: "Нет никакого другого человека. Он становится тем, другим, чтобы делать то, чего не может". Это спойлер к основному сюжету "Бойцовского клуба" Чака Паланика. *Квест является отсылкой к легендам о короле Артуре и о происхождении меча Экскалибура. *В Эмприз-дю-Лионе между вторым и третьим драконьим гнездом из небольшого водоема протянута рука, держащая меч. Это отсылка к Владычице озера, которая хранила меч Артура. Отсылки к кинематографу и телевидению *Коул вообще довольно часто раскрывает суть фильмов: **"Это было не от цветка. Он катался на них по снегу", – отсылка к "Гражданину Кейну". **"Он не убивал его отца. Он был его отцом", – отсылка к сцене между Люком Скайуокером и Дартом Вейдером в фильме "Звездные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар". **"Он был мертв все это время. Он не знал", – отсылка к "Шестому чувству". Более того, один из главных героев фильма – мальчик по имени Коул, который видит духов. **"Они не знают, но это сделано из людей", отсылка к фильму "Зеленый сойлент". *Рассказывая последние слухи, Кабо может упомянуть, как выставил вон клиента, заказавшего "Драконью кружку" (ориг. Dragon Flagon), что является отсылкой к словам персонажа из фильма "Придворный шут": "Дробинка яда в кружке с драконом, а в сосуде с пестиком правильный напиток". *Кабо может упомянуть слух о замке Кран дю Гри, название которого переводится с французского, как замок "Серого Черепа", – а именно он фигурирует в фильме "Властелины вселенной". *После захвата Грифоновых Крыльев на верхнем этаже появится отряд солдат, командир которых спросит: "Каково главное оружие Инквизиции?" Один солдат ответит: "Внезапность, сэр!" – а другой: "Страх!" Это отсылка к сцене с испанской инквизицией из "Летающего цирка Монти Пайтона". *Сэра в разговоре с Блэкволлом спрашивает, все ли Стражи носят бороды, на что Блэкволл отвечает, что похитил их бороды и силы и что: "Остаться должен только один". Это культовая фраза из серии фильмов "Горец". *Квест (ориг. They Shall Not Pass) назван по культовой реплике Гендальфа из первой части "Властелина колец". *При приближении к разрушенному мосту на севере Священных равнин Варрик говорит: "Заранее твердое "нет" всем, кто хотя бы подумал о том, чтобы меня туда закинуть". Это отсылка к Гимли из второго фильма "Властелина колец", в котором он просит забросить его на мост к врагам. *В описании комплекта повседневной одежды "Бессмертный", который доступен при установленном DLC "Чужак", говорится: "Пусть смотрят на вас, стоящего на пороге в Тень, сияющего и посеребренного (ориг. glittering and silver)". Название одежды – отсылка к Несмертному Джо из "Безумного Макса: дорога ярости", описание – к воинам полураспада, которые верят, что попадут в Вальхаллу, "блестящие и хромированные". *Запись о сторваккере является отсылкой к тому, как описывают Реджину Джордж в "Дрянных девчонках". *Во Внутренних землях есть пещера контрабандистов, земля перед к которой усеяна скелетами и трупами, а внутри находится одинокий наг. Это отсылка к кролику-убийце, который охранял пещеру в фильме "Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль". *В DLC "Челюсти Гаккона", после того как растает ледяная стена, стражники будут говорить: "Твоя мать была нагом, а от твоего отца несло эльфийским корнем!" Это перефразированная цитата из "Священного Грааля": "Твоя мать была хомячихой, а от твоего отца несло бузиной!" *В отчете об операции говорится: "У меня бы все получилось, если бы не эти назойливые Инквизиторы!" Похожую фразу обычно кричат злодеи, разоблаченные Скуби-Ду и компанией. *Крэм может рассказать, как однажды Железный Бык и пятеро "Быков" защитили деревушку от пятерых бандитов, а в награду получили мешки риса. Это отсылка к сюжету "Семи самураев". *И название квеста (ориг. Bring Me the Heart of Snow White), и возможность отдать сердце иного животного являются отсылками к истории Белоснежки. *Цитра говорит, что его барабанщик погиб при взрыве на Конклаве. Это отсылка к странным смертям ударников из группы в фильме "Это - Spinal Tap": жизнь двоих моментально оборвалась после случайного взрыва на сцене. *Про напиток Хиролское извержение сказано: "По вкусу – как лава". Это отсылка к серии "Симпсонов", в которой Ральф Виггам описывает так вкус ягод. Прочие пасхалки *В Скайхолде на подходе к помещению, где обосновался Солас, Инквизитор может провалиться под крепость: там играет странная музыка, а в отдалении стоит гигантский пирог при нажьих ушах и цилиндре. По словам разработчиков, его зовут Повелитель пирогов (ориг. The Lord of the Pies), сделан он был ради шутки и предполагалось, что игроки в эту локацию попасть не смогут. *После изучения трех следующих специфик из раздела Связи: Незапятнанная репутация, Услуга за услугу, Свои люди в элите, – в подвале Скайхолда откроется дверь в сокровищницу, где на одной из куч золота снова будет лежать цилиндр, который, возможно, является отсылкой к Скруджу МакДаку. *В стене каньона в Западном пределе к северу от астрариума в форте Эхо находится недосягаемый кубок, который, возможно, символизирует Святой Грааль. *В Изумрудных могилах на западе от лагеря в Благолозье правее лесозаготовки в скале есть неприметный проход, внутри которого к стене пришпилено множество медвежьих голов. *В одной из пещер Эмприз-дю-Лиона можно найти светящуюся пирамидку, во льду над которой застыли четыре тела. *Название квеста является отсылкой к ковбойской песне "Home on the Range", написанной по стихотворению Брюстера Хигли "The Western Home", которое начинается со слов: "О, подари мне приют там, где бродит буйвол". Также есть пара фильмов под названием "Where the Buffalo roam". *Коул может сказать Сэре: "...перед тем как дверь открыли. Они могут выпускать котов, и те всегда будут живы". Это отсылка к коту Шрёдингера, который одновременно жив и нет. *Описание щита Оплот Шефера является отсылкой к баскетбольному игроку Тиму Данкану: его характеристикам и девизу. Данкан – ярый поклонник видеоигр. *В Изумрудных могилах в расселине на юго-западе от дракона можно найти кучу костей, среди которых выделяется непропорционально большой скелет с огромным деревянным молотом и мешком, полным материалов для создания предметов. *Название квеста (ориг. Wyrm Hole) является отсылкой к червоточинам (ориг. wormhole). *На одной из карт Порочной добродетели изображен мужчина с короной и мечом в голове. Так же выглядит и настоящий червовый король, которого называют королем-самоубийцей. *В листовке "Пой во весь голос!" есть песня "Неуловимая Люсия в небесах" (ориг. Twinkling Lucia of the heavens). Это отсылка к песне The Beatles – "Lucy in the sky with diamonds". *При первом посещении Вал Руайо на площади будут стоять виселицы, записка на которых является отсылкой к фольклорной песне "Gallows Pole". *Читая в конце истории выдержки из варриковских книг, Кассандра цитирует Соласа, который сказал красному храмовнику: "Лучше угаснуть, чем сгореть". Это переиначенная строка из песни "Hey Hey, My My (Into the Black)" Нила Янга, известная также тем, что Курт Кобейн употребил ее в своем прощальном письме: "Лучше сгореть, чем угаснуть". *В западной стене Старого храма есть ниша, где стоит наполовину растаявший снеговик и разбросаны игральные карты. *А в деревне Крествуда за картами можно найти скелет возле огромной головы сыра. *Настоящее имя Фэрбенкса – Эварист Лемарк. Его происхождение, взгляды и цели почти идентичны судьбе Максимилиана Ламарка, французского революционера. А Эваристом звали революционного математика по фамилии Галуа, жившего в тот же период и косвенно связанного с Ламарком: на похоронах Галуа планировалось начать восстание, но Ламарк умер в то же время, и восстание было отложено. Категория:Dragon Age: Inquisition Категория:Пасхальные яйца